The Tales of Sunny Bunny and Pretty Kitty
by wooooooooooxj
Summary: A series of fluffy tales featuring young Kitty Kanda and adolescent Lupin Lavi, written in free-verse rhyme.


Far off, nestled in a lovely little cove, lived sunny little Bunny and pretty little Kitty.

That sunny Bunny loved mischief, and pretty Kitty was always curious what that funny Bunny would do next.

One day, that tidbit Rabbit stole off to Mister Mallard's clover patch to put some on his morning biscuit with honey. Pretty Kitty saw him and clambered on the fence, for he was only a slight mite.

"Why are you in Mr. Mallard's marsh field, funny Bunny-chan? Mr. Mallard doesn't like it when people are on his land. He'll send that crow finkey Link to our parents."

"I know, but I'm hungry and Mr. Mallard is out of town; he'll never know. Besides, this sweet, sweet clover's overgrown."

Bitty Kitty puffed up his cheeks, a pout forming on his lips. "I dunno about this, Bunny."

"It'll be fine, flitty Kitty. Don't get your tail all wound up~!"

"Is that you, ruddy Bunny, with Mr. Mallard's clovers? You think on your tummy!" Called a voice.

"A hung'y Bunny has to eat, dollhouse Mouse~!" gallopin' Lapin finished up his snack and put some of the crumbs on Kanda Kitty's lap. "If you tell, you'll end up a nuthouse Mouse!"

"Baka Bunny! You get back here right now!" Gritty Kitty chased after rowdy Rabbit all along the winding path towards the village. The reverent Rodent followed close behind, rushing off to his father, the modest Mana Mouse.

Teahouse Mana Mouse was carrying out the laundry, when the sunny Bunny bumped into him, throwing the clothes askew.

"Dear me! What would sunny Bunny, pretty Kitty, and my modest Mouse be doing out and about here? Why are you crying, dear hothouse Mouse?"

"Mana Mouse, Mana Mouse!" Sodden Allen said, "Bawdy Bunny said I'm going to the Nuthouse!"

Punny Bunny puffed panties from his face. "Not if you don't tell!" He huffed.

"Tell what, mournful Mouse? Brawly Tabby, why are there crumbs on your coat?"

"It's a game we're playing, Mister Mouse, called 'Don't tell Mr. Mallard or Mr. Mouse!'" The scarlet Rabbit clamped his hands over dollhouse Mouse and nitty Kitty's mouths.

"May I play too, tidbit Rabbit?"

"Nooooo, Mr. teahouse Mouse! We have to keep the secret from you and Mr. collared Mallard~!"

Pretty Kitty sulked while hothouse Mouse dried his eyes.

"Well, I have fresh baked scones with jam and honey for all of you it if you change your minds."

Chatty Bunny didn't know what to say to this. Both cranky Kitty and sullen Allen ran through the door ahead of the Teahouse Mouse. Shaking his head, sunny Bunny ran with them.

"Wait for me, everyone!"

Churchhouse Mouse nibbled on his scone, cleaning the sticky crumbs off his face while pretty Kitty dribbled jam on his, eyes and ears staring at the sticky stuff.

"Here, classy Kitty, let me clean that dirty overcoat for you." Masterly Mana plucked off the black overcoat.

The Cottontail inhaled, watching Mister Mouse from his scone.

"Well, off to the laundry with this, straightaway!" The masterly Mouse winked at that funny Bunny.

Pretty Kitty wiped some of his jam on funny Bunny's back.

"Hey, you petty Kitty! What was that for?"

"That's for using me as a towel, baka Bunny!"

Dollhouse Mouse wiped some of his honey on the chagrined Lapin.

"Not you too, Churchhouse Mouse!" Bad-habit Rabbit knocked over his tumbler full of milk, spilling it on everyone's laps.

"Buggy Usagi! Now Mother Matron will scold me!" Cranky Kitty hissed at Buggy Bunny, getting out his wooden playsword to thwack him.

"No fair, Cottontail! First you said I was a loony louse, now you spilled your drink on me!" the hothouse Mouse started crying and thumping the ruddy Bunny.

"My churchhouse Mouse, I thought I taught you better! For shame, pretty Kitty! Your Matron Mother would be embarrassed!" the masterly Mana Mouse was in the doorway, a frown on his face.

Everyone shrunk back from Mana Mouse, not daring to look him in the eyes; dollhouse Mouse tried to stifle his hiccups as bitty Kitty looked away, even sunny Bunny bunched up under the frown.

Motherly Mana sighed. "I won't tell anyone, as long as you all promise not to fight anymore today, okay?"

The culprit Kit looked up first, ears perking up. "Do you mean it, Mister Mouse?"

"Sure. Now I'll go get some clean smocks while you all pick up this mess."

The three tots grinned. Sunny Bunny got the sponge, pretty Kitty the trash can, and hothouse Mouse the rags. After they finished, Mana Mouse gave them smocks. One by one, they changed, giving teahouse Mouse their dirty clothes for him to wash. He cleaned them, and set them out in the garden to dry.

It was getting late, so he made dinner while the three rascals colored by the fireplace.

By the time the clothes dried, all four of them sat down to dinner; churchhouse Mouse saying grace over the soup and fresh bread.

They finished dinner, and all three helped Mister Mouse wash and dry the dishes. He gave them all mint patties as a treat, wishing off pretty Kitty and sending his dollhouse Mouse to bed. Just before rowdy Bunny took off, the teahouse Mouse bent down and whispered in his ear:

"Next time, sunny Bunny, try not to get in Mr. Mallard's garden! When he caught me he never gave a pardon!" Mana Mouse winked at the funny Bunny, sending him off to his home.

For now, this is the end; hope you will still attend, dear friend~!

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Thank you for reading this story! ^u^

Just in case if you didn't figure it out, Mr. Mallard is Rouveillier (sp?) because his haircut and poufy pants remind me of a mallard's. (A mallard is a male duck. xP)

This entire story was started by my little Kanda and Lavi shimejis. Wherever the little Kanda would go, chibi Lavi would follow. (IT WAS SOOOOO CUTE! *Fangirl squeal * You had to see it!) They always make me smile when I feel sad. xP

Anyway, I'll say goodbye for this chapter, and probably upload another within a week~! Goodnight, everyone~!


End file.
